clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
In the City Episodes
Click here to watch every episode of the In the City series All Main Characters Featured *James Callery-Aiken *Salma Al Arabi *Jessica Jett *Roxy Jett *Emily Robins *Taylor Robins *Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken *Ryder Jett *Ciara Jett *Luna Iskadar *Jake Jett *Faith Talley *Indigo Robins *Violet Robins *Kaiden Talley Adult_Indie_-_Blonde_Hair.png Adult_Violet.png Kaiden Talley.png In the City Episodes Episode 1: Salma Moves In! (6/22/17) Welcome to the fam, Salma. Episode 2: Salma Fights Her Boss...(6/24/17) Well, he is kind of a jerk.... Episode 3: James' First Arrest!? (6/28/17) James is loving the cop life. Episode 4: So James Got Fired...(7/1/17) The cop life isn't for everyone. Episode 5: Jalma Finally Moves! (7/5/17) Great new apartment for this couple! Episode 6: A Proposal...and a Break Up!? (7/8/17) Yeah, promise rings can be a problem... Episode 7: It's the Jalma Wedding! (7/12/17) Clare looks pretty darn excited. Surprise, surprise. Episode 8: This Was Not Planned! (7/15/17) Accidental baby? Totally realistic. Episode 9: Charlotte's Birthday Party! (7/19/17) Have you ever seen a cuter toddler? Episode 10: Jalma Moves to a *Huge* New Pad! (7/23/17) Life is good. Episode 11: Charlotte Gets a Princess Bedroom! (7/26/17) Things are pretty sweet for her, wouldn't you say? Episode 12: Guess Who's Here! (7/29/17) (It's Jessy, if you couldn't tell by the thumbnail.) Episode 13: One Hour Special Episode!!! Roxy and Jess Reunion! (8/2/17) The moment we've all been waiting for! Episode 14: Huge Apartment Overhaul, Plus a New Housemate...?! (8/5/17) Looks like Roxy's moving in! Make way, people! Episode 15: Charlotte's Birthday! (8/9/17) What a sweet little girl! Episode 16: Jessy's New Work Friend...(8/15/17) Don't give in to the temptation that is Jay, don't do it... Episode 17: So I Accidentally Adopted a Child...(8/22/17) The "child" has a name, it's Ciara. Episode 18: Celebrity Chef Salma! (8/31/17) Climbing up the ladder of life... Episode 19: Jalma in Trouble?! (9/8/17) Balancing a restaurant, kids, and everyday life is a lot to handle. Episode 20: Joxy Take the Next Step!? (9/14/17) Everybody's favorite fiancees! Episode 21: Who Leaves!? Plus Our First Death!!! (9/20/17) Bye-bye, James, Salma and Charlotte. Oh, and RIP Salma's mom, Hajar. Episode 22: More Teens! Ciara Grows Up Too! (10/1/17) They grow up so fast... Episode 23: Jessy + Roxy get married! Plus CC Update! (10/7/17) Our favorite couple finally ties the knot! Episode 24: New Ciara Look! New Matching Tattoos! New Apartment! (10/20/17) Well, what else is new? Ha, bad puns. Episode 25: New Neighbours!? + Ciara and Charlotte Future Plans! (11/3/17) They certainly have plans for these good-looking guys... Episode 26: Miracle Baby...But Horrific Pregnancy! (11/14/17) Finally, a Joxy baby! (Ciara doesn't technically count...) Episode 27: Birthdays, Kittens, and...Inappropriate Flirting!? (11/24/17) Aww, he's so cute! Episode 28: Sleepover With Baby Faith (11/30/17) Can this get any cuter!? Episode 29: Christmas In The City! (12/10/17) Santa Claus is coming to the city! Episode 30: Ryder (+ Frankie's) Birthday! (12/27/17) That is some great hair, Ryder. You go, dude. Episode 31: Operation #SaveJoxy! (1/9/18) Clare is on a mission to save this couple's relationship! Episode 32: Secret Stowaway from Space?! (1/23/18) Welcome to Earth, Luna! Episode 33: Faith's First Day at City High School! (2/3/18) It's the family first days in the city, and Faith's first day at the city high school! Remember - NO DATING ALLOWED... Episode 34: Smart Squad Goals! (2/21/18) They're smart, they're focused, and they've got each other's backs! But does someone else have Faith's back too...? Episode 35: Faith's Secret Crush!? (Can you guess who...?) (3/7/18) Faith's super strict parents have pushed her to the limit! She might still get getting grade A's, but she has a QT on her mind... Episode 36: Faith's Big Decision (And it's not who you think!?) (3/17/18) Faith's will power gets pushed to the limits... but it not who you think! Episode 37: Can Faith Age Up Well!? (3/28/18) t's Faith's birthday weekend! But a series of unfortunate events could leave her character values in RUINS! Episode 38: THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN (4/7/18) There are TWO new unplanned arrivals In The City. AND I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS AT ALLLLLLL Episode 39: Dr Faith Meets McDreamy!? (4/10/18) Faith begins her medical internship! But it looks like she has more than patients on her mind... Episode 40: The Family Are Splitting Up!? (4/19/18) Taylor ages up into an OLD PERSON!! Plus the family breaks apart!? Episode 41: New Flat Drama Alert! (5/3/18) The amazing new penthouse might be decorated very zen, but the mood is the household is anything but... Episode 42: Faith's First Kiss (5/18/18) Faith and Dr McDreamy get the chance to spend a little more time with each other... Episode 43: Romance on Earth...And Beyond?! (6/1/18) Jake and Ryder have a serious conversation about their future... Meanwhile Luna finds potential happiness back home. Episode 44: What Should Faith Do!? (6/13/18) Jake and Ryder take the next step in the relationship and ask Faith for a massive favour. This will need serious thinking. Episode 45: Autumn In the City! (6/23/18) It's Autumn/Fall in the city! Things get serious with Marc and Luna, and Faith talks to Kaiden... Episode 46: Luna Moves To Space!? (7/5/18) Luna decides to build her own house on her home planet of Sixam with her boyfriend Marc. Faith finally reveals her decision to Ryder, Jake and Kaiden about the sergacy offer - and she says yes. Episode 47: The Wedding That Almost Wasn't! (7/20/18) Its the Jyder wedding and what more can you want for your wedding than to have it on the first day of Winter? Episode 48: The Twins Move In...? (8/8/18) Faith, Indigo and Violet are struggling with the loss of both their parents so Faith puts her relationship with Kadien on hold. The twins move in to the penthouse, whilst Jake and Ryder move into The Dream House. Episode 49: Jealousy & Surrogacy....(8/16/18) Faith decides to go through with the surrogacy and Indigo starts to feel left out when Violet spends more time with Joseph Mandir. Episode 50: Indigo Becomes....Violet?! (8/31/18) Its prank day and due to her feeling left out, Indigo decides to disguise herself as Violet to trick Joseph and in hopes to break them up.... Episode 51: Indie's New Look....(9/12/18) Indie is fed up with looking identical to Violet so changes up her look.....basically being unrecognisable! Episode : Kaiden Proposes!? (9/26/18) Who thought going to Salvadora could be one of the most romantic places to propose? Episode 53: It's Faith's Wedding!!! (10/13/18) It's time for Faith's big day! If only Emily and Taylor were still there to attend the wedding... Episode 54: Indie Has A Crush (11/3/18) Faith and Kaiden enjoy being newly weds. Indigo takes things to the next level with Abby. Episode 54: Birthday Party Drama.. (11/25/18) The twins have aged up into young adults without us! Time to throw a party for them, but it is filed with lots of drama! Plus, Indie decides to finally come clean to Violet about Joseph.... Episode 55: Twins Big Night Out! (12/16/18) Faith has second thoughts about a child with Kaiden so they try, but they are unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Violet and Indigo go to LA to dance in a club, where they meet new potential love interests -Taylor Jordan for Violet and Aleah for Indigo. Episode 56: Dance Crew Live Stream! (1/3/19) Indie decides to start posting videos on teaching how to dance but struggles to get Abby to talk to her, whilst Violet plays around with both her ex Joseph and new guy Taylor. Who does she like better? Meanwhile, Faith finally gets do her first surgery - delivering a baby! Episode 57: Are They Back Together...? (2/15/19) It's time for Faith to her husband Kaiden in elderly-hood! Plus things get hot between the twins and their love interests, especially Joseph and Violet... Does this mean they are back together? Episode 58: Lilith Moves In! (3/15/19) Lilith moves in to the penthouse permanently and wants to try a dating app to find new love. Indie decides to go back to her natural hair colour of blonde. Plus, Indie has her first ever whoohoo's with Abby. Episode 59: She Did It! (4/10/19) Faith reaches the highest point in her career to a Chief of Staff and Lilith finds out about her nephew Seth and niece. Indie also makes things official with Abby. Episode 60: Goodbye Faith! (3/18/19) Faith and Kaiden take Indie, Violet and their partners to the jungle where Faith celebrates her final days with her family. Category:San Myshuno Category:Episodes Category:Completed Series